Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to the field of cutting tools. More particularly, the invention pertains to a wedge clamp for a cutting tool that directs the wedge clamping force behind the radial seating of an adjacent pocket, thereby eliminating deflection to the adjacent pocket.
Description of Related Art
Conventional cutting tools with insert cartridges use various means for mounting the insert cartridges to the tool body. One known method of clamping an insert cartridge in a pocket of a cutting tool is by means of a wedge clamp. Unfortunately, conventional wedge clamps may cause deflection to adjacent pockets, thereby causing run out issues, and in the case of an adjustable style cutting insert, making it very difficult to zero out the insert tracking.